Innocence
by StrungPegasus
Summary: AU. The events of the Lion King are altered, Simba was born with a younger brother. Both of them princes but only one can be king. Will the decision tare the brothers apart in the end? What happens when a cub, a new heir comes into the mix? Sibling rivalry, betrayal, murder? Will the second prince be able to be saved or be destroyed by the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and writers, here's another project that should hold you until I make another update of Succession. **

**Like Succession, this is a re-write of **_**Guardiansaint's**_** story of the same title. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCs and the story, everything else belongs to Walt Disney and **_**Guardiansaint. **_

A loud roar echoed through the plains as the sun began to rise. Birds of different species lifted their heads before taking flight into the dawn. Animals, big and small raised their heads as a song carried through a soft breeze.

A zebra stallion started the trek through the lush green grasses before the rest of savannah residents followed. In the middle of the serengeti stood a kopje where a blue hornbill flew over and landed at the peak just as a old greyish-blue mandrill walked out of a cave followed by two lions, a male and female.

The golden lion held a bundle of caramel-beige fur as his red mane blew in the morning wind. The dark beige lioness held a gold bundle of fur in her muzzle as they stopped behind the mandrill.

The primate turned from the gathered animals and turned to the pair of lions, the dark beige lioness dipped her head causing the mandrill to smile before taking his staff and waved it over the golden cub's head before cracking a fruit that hung from his staff and marked the cub with the juice. He scooped up some dust and sprinkled it over the cub, the mandrill repeated the action with the caramel-beige cub, he then took the cub from the dark beige lioness and turned to the peak of the kopje.

Just as the sun began to shine down appound the kopje and the animals the mandrill thrusted the gold cub into the air, the animals cheered before bowing along with the hornbill that sat on a branch nearby.

The mandrill lowered the cub and gave it back to the dark beige lioness before bowing and headed down a rocky slope on the side of the kopje. The lion and lioness smiled at one another before turning to head towards the cave at end of the promontory.

After laying down on a rised platform the golden lion gave the lioness the cub he was holding and watched as it joined it's sibling in feeding before nuzzling the lioness lovingly.

"They're beautiful Sarabi."

The dark beige lioness looked at her cubs with adoring orange eyes before returning the nuzzle. "That they are, Mufasa."

The golden lion went to say something when the sound of apporching paws caused the new parents to look towards the entrance to see an old pale caramel lioness with a light beige lioness at her side. Towing behind the two lionesses was a four week old creamy beige cub with a scruffy creamy beige tuff.

The light beige lioness who had a scruffy light beige fur tuff on her head smiled as she sat by the dark beige lioness before head bumping her. "I can't believe that my little sister, is the queen of the Pridelands and a mother. Mother and father would be proud."

Sarabi smiled before returning the head bump. "Thanks Janna."

The pale caramel lioness walked over and smiled at the newborns at the younger lioness' side. "They are indeed beautiful. What are my grandsons names?"

Sarabi looked at the large golden lion who nodded with a smile. Sarabi turned to her older sister and mother-in-law with a smile of her own. "The oldest is Simba and the second born is Sâhasí."

The pale caramel lioness looked at the golden male with dark brown eyes. "Mufasa, you do know how to go about this?"

Mufasa nodded before looking at his sons. "I believe so. Whoever seems capable shall get the throne."

The pale caramel lioness sighed heavily before looking at her son but the cry of the blue hornbill caused her to stop as the bird with wide dark blue eyes.

"Sire! Rogues, in the Pridelands!"

Mufasa groaned before standing and heading to the entrance. "I'm sorry Rabi. But I must take care of this."

Sarabi sighed heavily before turning her attention to her cubs. Mufasa gave the dark beige lioness a nuzzle before heading out of the den with the hornbill perched on his shoulder.

The lionesses watched the golden king leave before the pale caramel lioness turned to her daughter-in-law.

"Remember Sarabi. A king's job is never done."

Sarabi nodded, "Thank you Uru."

Former-queen Uru nodded before standing and head for the cave entrance. "Rest dear. I'm going to lead a hunt. You're going to need something to eat when you awake."

Sarabi and Janna watched the king's mother exited the den before looking at the four week old creamy beige cub who peered over her aunt's side. They watched the little female cub look at her cousins sleeping before a small yawn left her little throat.

"It's nap time for you."

Sarabi smiled before yawning herself. She laid her head down by her sons and closed her eyes.

_**-TLKTLKTLKTLK-**_

A dark peach lion looked up at the bright blue sky with brown eyes. "Kondo, I don't think it's safe to be here without the ruler's permission."

A tannish-brown lion growled before looking at the dark peach lion with narrowed amber eyes. "If I want your advice Nalin then I will ask for it. I'm still the leader of this pride."

Nalin wanted to say something but decided to say nothing. Instead he left the tannish-brown lion's side and walked towards the watering hole where four lionesses was resting while watching three cubs play who was no more than four weeks old.

A tawny lioness moved her green eyes from the playing cubs to the apporching male with a smile that faded when the dark peach lion got closer.

"Nalin. What's wrong?"

Nalin sighed heavily before shaking his head. "I'm worried. For you, the cubs...Azola, Dhaila and Sanura. We're in another lion's domain...it may not end pretty."

A loud roar caused the small group to stand alert as Kondo ran over in front of the group just as a large golden lion ran over with a blue hornbill flying over.

Once the golden lion was in front of the group he looked over the group before snapping his amber eyes to the tannish-brown lion that stood in front of the others.

"State your business."

Kondo flattened his ears as he lowered his head. "We are seeking refugee. Our home was taken over by a tyrant. We barely escaped. Not to mention that the lionesses are expecting."

The golden lion looked at the lionesses and seen that the three lionesses were heavily pregnant. "I'll reserve judgement. I'll let you stay but you will be closely watched. After a month I'll make my decision."

Kondo smiled gratefully. "That's all we can ask for. I am Kondo former king of the Mountain Kingdom."

The golden lion looked at Kondo before dipping his head. "King Mufasa and I welcome you to the Pridelands."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter two of Innocence. Hayawani means monster in swhaili.**

**Megan Lyle; thanks for the reviews. As for the change of characters, a new twist to the story.**

**Thanks for to the readers who faved and followed as well, they're highly appreciated.**

The sun has rose signalling another day has begun. Animals had started their daily routines as the sun rose higher in the bright blue sky.

Queen Sarabi blinked her orange eyes open with a yawn. The sound of someone entering the cave caused the dark beige lioness' dark brown rimmed ears to perk before she moved her eyes up to see her mother-in-law walk over towards her.

"Morning dear. How did you sleep?"

Sarabi yawned, which was like a small roar before looking back at the pale caramel lioness. "Like a cub. I can't believe that I slept through the whole day."

Uru sat in front of her daughter-in-law and smiled. "Actually day and in a half."

Sarabi frowned before looking towards the cave entrance and seen that the sun was pretty high noting that it was a bit before the afternoon. "Why didn't no one wake me?"

Uru sighed. "Mufasa wanted you to rest."

The queen's frown deepened. "Why?"

"We have new guests. At least until Mufasa passes judgment." Uru turned her dark brown eyes on her grandcubs when they started to stir. "I'm not really surprised that they are just waking."

Sarabi and Uru looked at the princes just as they started to open their eyes. The cubs had bright yellow eyes when they were born like many newborns. And like most newborns after a few hours their eye colours change, so the two lionesses were excited to see what colour the brothers' eyes were.

Prince Simba was the first to open his eyes to look at the two lionesses with his mother's bright orange eyes. A moment later after a tiny sneeze that made his mother and grandmother smiled and awe, Sâhasí blinked his eyes open to reveal unearthly bright green eyes.

Uru gasped before stepping back, her eyes narrowed and her sharp white teeth bared as a growl ripped from her light brown throat. "_Hayawani_..."

Sarabi was more than confused as she looked at her mate's mother. "Uru...what's wrong?"

The former queen slowly backed up before bolting out of the cave almost running into a light golden lioness who had a small amount of light golden fur sticking up on her head. She stepped aside to avoid a collision, she moved her bluish eyes from the retreating lioness to the confused queen as she entered the cave.

"What was that about?"

Sarabi shook her head, she was just as confused. "I have no idea. She called Sâhasí_, 'Hayawani'_ and ran out."

The light golden lioness' salmon nose twichted. "Hayawani? That means monster."

Sarabi sighed heavily. "I know but why did she call Sahasi that?"

The light golden lioness shrugged. "If anyone might know it would be my mother and Eshe."

Sarabi nodded but pushed that aside for later. "Athalia, do you know why Mufasa wanted me to rest?"

Athalia nodded with a small smile. "Besides the fact you gave birth to twins, yeah. Yesterday if Uru mentioned, Mufasa let some guests in the Pridelands."

Sarabi did remembered Uru saying that they had guests.

When Athalia saw the look of understanding she continued. "Well two of them gave birth early this morning. Plus someone has been asking for you."

Sarabi tilted her head with a raised dark brown eye brow. "Who?"

"Me." Sarabi and Athalia looked towards the cave entrance to see a tawny lioness walk in with a small pale tawny cub towing behind. When Sarabi flattened her ears the tawny lioness sighed heavily. "It hurts that you don't remember your bestest friend."

Sarabi looked at the lioness before a smile grew. "Sarafina!"

The tawny lioness giggled before running over and head bumped the queen. "It's good to see you. But we'll catch up later. There's some friends of mine that would like to meet you."

Athalia moved the princes over to her as she smiled at Sarabi. "Go ahead. I'll bring Simba and Sahasi to the bottom den."

Sarabi nodded before standing with a stretch. After Athalia left with the princes dangling from her muzzle Sarabi and Sarafina headed for the cave next to the one they were in.

_**-TLKTLKTLKTLK-**_

A small four week old pale tan cub with a dark brown stripe on her head going down the back of her neck, was playing with the red-brown tail tuff of a pale brown lioness as her tail swished. When she caught the tail she bit it with her tiny teeth causing the pale brown lioness to roar in the cub's face, startling her.

"Azola!" a goldish lioness scold quietly before casting her black eyes to the dark gold cub nursing at her side. Seeing her cub wasn't disturbed she turned her attention back to the pale brown lioness. "Azola, you need to be more nicer to Azira. Especially now that you are pregnant again."

The pale brown lioness rolled her purple eyes before glaring at the goldish lioness. "I don't need your preaching Dhaila!"

A small mew caused a creamy brown lioness to growl at Azola before moving her pale blue eyes towards her fusing light brown cub. "Shhh. It's okay my little one."

"Hey girls!"

The lionesses looked towards the cave entrance to see Sarafina with a dark beige lioness at her side. Sarafina smiled at the dark beige lioness before turning her green eyes to the looking lionesses.

"Girls, this is my best friend I was telling you about. Queen Sarabi."

Sarabi pawed her friend's side with a blush on her cheeks. "Please just Sarabi will do."

"Oh gee. Royalty who can't stand formality." Azola sneered clearly annoyed.

Sarafina sighed as well as the other two. Before the creamy brown lioness smiled lightly at the queen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarabi. My name is Sanura."

The goldish lioness bowed her head. "As well as I. I'm Dhaila, the grouch is Azola. She's due another month and a half."

Sarabi nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I gave birth yesterday morning, during the pregnancy I nearly took off my mate's head."

Sarabi and the lionesses laughed, minus Azola. The sounds of mewing caught Sarabi's attention. She stepped closer to Dahila and Sanura and smiled at the two cubs at the mother's sides looking at her with wide yellow eyes. "What are their names?"

Dahila smiled at her cub before looking up with a proud shine in her eyes. "Malka. I know that it's a girl name but I just love the name and had to name him that."

Sanura giggled at her friend before nudging her cub. "Tojo after my father."

Sarabi smiled at the cubs. "They're handsome. You all must be hungry, I'll organise a hunting party and be back with my sons."

Sarafina, Dhaila and Sanura smiled before Sarafina laid by the goldish lioness while Azola stood and followed Sarabi out. She stood by the slope and out into the Pridelands just in time to see the dark beige lioness nuzzle with the king lovingly.

Azola narrowed her eyes and growled before heading down the slope, with one thing in mind. _Find Kondo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Megan Lyle; thanks for the review. As along as you review, I'll do my best to update chapters quickly. By the way if you like this story, check out Succession. **

**Now without further delay here's the next chapter of Innocence. **

Azola walked through the plains of the Pridelands, sulking. She had always wanted a mate that show affections since she was a cub but instead she was given Kondo and his brother. The sounds of giggling caused the pale brown lioness' ears to perk. She looked around before heading behind a bush and peeked through to see Kondo flirting with a light beige lioness.

Azola snarled as her ears folded back. When the light beige lioness trotted off she made herself known.

"We haven't been here a week yet and you're courting lionesses!"

Kondo rolled his amber eyes before turning to get a drink from the watering hole. "Azola, you know why."

Azola narrowed her pretty purple eyes as she growled. "I'm pregnant with your cub!"

Kondo chuckled before turning to face the pregnant lioness. "Don't be a fool. Your first cub was a girl. What makes you think that this cub won't be a female as well?"

Azola growled as her tail swished side to side. "How do you know that!"

Kondo laughed humour shined in his eyes. "You mated with my brother! Azira is the proof and soon that cub will be too."

Azola glared at the tannish-brown lion. "If you knew that then why did you mate with me!?"

Kondo smiled. "To humour you of course." his smile faded as a shadow casted over him. "Plus, my pathetic brother asked me to look after you before he died."

"Scar wasn't pathetic!" Azola sneered. "Besides why not use Ashur? You took him for a reason."

Kondo nodded with a broad smile. "That I did. And that reason dosen't include Azira or your future little girl." he nuzzled the fuming lioness before walking off.

Azola growled before turning to head back towards priderock.

_-A Moon and Half Later(Month and a half)-_

It was in the afternoon when Azola went into labour. Inside the nursery den was Sarabi with her sister helping the pale brown lioness give birth. Outside, under priderock the group of cubs were playing under the watchful eyes of Athalia and Sarafina.

"I bet you can't wait for your little one to come."

The light golden lioness giggled. "Yeah. I have a month to go. What about you, Fina?"

Sarafina looked at her budging stomach before turning her green eyes to Athalia. "I have a little less than a month but can't wait. Our cubs are going to be best of friends."

Athalia laughed before she and Sarafina turned there attention to the playing cubs. Azira stood by a brownish cub with a black tuff on his head. In front of them sat a dull brown cub and a dark brown-almost black cub as Tama sat between them.

"I suppose introduction is in order. I'm Tama and the cub on my left is Chiku and the other is her brother, Cassiel."

Azira looked from the creamy beige cub to the cub at her side before turning back to Tama. "I'm Azira and this is my cousin Ashur."

The almost black cub with a fluffy black tuff on his head looked Azira and Ashur over. "Is it true you are from another kingdom?"

Tama rolled her brown eyes. "Don't pay Cassiel no mind. Let's play!"

The cubs scattered in playful laughter causing Athalia and Sarafina to laugh at the memories of their cubhood.

_**-TLKTLKTLKTLK-**_

Sarabi smiled at the light brown bundle nestled in its mother's chest fur. "Do you wish for me to get Kondo?"

Azola glanced at Janna before shaking her head. "I'm sure he will see his daughter when he can."

Sarabi wanted to say something but thought to best say nothing. Mufasa entered with Nalin following close behind. The two males walked over and looked at the little light brown newborn.

"She's a beauty. What's her name?"

Azola looked up at the king and smiled. "Thea,"

Sarabi watched the interaction between Azola and her mate and wondered why Mufasa was interested in Azola's daughter when it clicked. She cleared her throat causing the golden king to look at her. "May I speak with you.. in private?"

Mufasa nodded before walking out of the cave and into the main cave that was deserted of members. When Sarabi stopped and turned to face him, he sat. "Is something wrong?"

Sarabi sat as well and sighed. "Actually yes. You were about to bethrole one of the boys to Azola's daughter."

Mufasa sighed. "Simba needs a queen and Thea is more around his age."

Sarabi frowned when she heard those words. "_Simba needs a queen_." the queen repeated. "Mufasa, what about Sahasi? And what about me? I told you a week ago that I would like to bethrole Sarafina's cub to one of the boys. And I thought we were decided to wait until the boys were older to decide who gets to rule after us."

Mufasa took a deep breath. "I spoke to my mother and since the Pridelands started the throne has been passed to the first born. I will not be the one that upset the Great Rulers of the past. Simba is to be king after me. As for Sarafina's cub, I'll wait until she gives birth but if she doesn't give birth to a female than Thea will be betholed to Simba." Mufasa stood and gave the queen a small nuzzle. "I have a meeting with leader of the cheetah coalition. I'll see you and the boys later."

Sarabi watched her mate turn and leave with a swollen expression on her face. The queen was so deep in thought that she didn't know someone else entered the den until they placed a paw on her causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry my queen but Simba and Sahasi are in need of you."

Sarabi shook her head before smiling lightly at the old creamy golden lioness. "It's alright, Aniela."

Aniela frowned as she removed her paw. "Are you alright, dear?"

Sarabi lowered her head. "I'm not sure but I have been meaning to talk to you. Do you have any idea why Uru called Sahasi a 'monster'?"

Aniela's pale blue eyes widened as a ghostly look appeared. "Have you spoken to Uru?"

Sarabi sighed heavily. "I have been trying but she has been avoiding me."

Aniela inhaled and exhaled before looking away. "It's probably nothing. Now I believe two little handsome princes are waiting for you."

Sarabi nodded before following the older lioness out of the main cave. Sarabi knew that Aniela and Uru were keeping something from her and she was determined to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

Five weeks went by since the birth of Azola's daughter, Thea. Sarafina had then went into labour. While the tawny lioness was in the nursery den with Sarabi and her mother, her mate paced outside.

A little over two month pale tawny cub sat between Dhaila and Sanura with a worried expression and concern in his brown eyes.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?"

Dhaila looked down and nuzzled her friend's cub. "You don't have to worry Mheetu. Your mother is going to be just fine."

Mheetu nuzzled the goldish lioness' foreleg with a small smile. "Thanks Ms. Dhaila."

Dhaila smiled down at the cub just as a older tawny-yellow lioness walked out with tired pale green eyes.

"Nalin, Sarafina wants to see you and Mheetu."

The darkpeach lion took a deep breath before heading towards the cave with Mheetu following.

Eshe turned her eyes from her son-in-law and grandson to Mufasa. "You're wanted as well."

Mufasa nodded before following after Nalin and Mheetu. When he entered Nalin was nuzzling the tawny lioness lovingly while Mheetu looked at the bundle of fur that was nestled at it's mother's side. Mufasa sat by Sarabi and smiled at the family.

"Congratulations. On a beautiful, healthy..."

Sarafina looked from her cub to Mufasa. "...Girl. Her name is Nala after Nalin's mother."

Mufasa looked at Sarabi before turning his amber eyes back to Nalin and Sarafina. "I would like to bethrole Nala to Simba."

Sarafina looked at Nalin before looking at Sarabi and Mufasa with a smile. "We'll be happy to have our daughter be the future mate of a prince."

Mufasa nodded before heading towards the entrance. "I have to speak with Rafiki."

Sarabi watched her mate leave before turning back to Sarafina and Nalin, as they spoke about the future.

A week later Athalia went into labour, Sarabi wasn't there because she was taking Simba and Sahasi to the watering hole for their first outing.

The other cubs were there under the watchful brown eyes of a dull brown lioness.

"Mama can we go play?" Simba looked up with wide bright orange eyes.

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling her sons. "Go and be careful."

Simba and Sahasi rubbed against their mother's leg before running off. Sarabi looked after them to see them get pounced on by the dull brown lioness' son, who had returned to the pride with her two month old son a few weeks ago.

With a smile the dark beige lioness turned and laid by the dull brown lioness.

"Hello Kamani. How are you today?"

The dull brown lioness laughed before looking towards the playing cubs. "Exhausted but it's worth it."

"Tell me about it. Soon Mufasa will be teaching the boys about the Pridelands." Sarabi smiled at the thought.

Kamani nodded before turning her head and raised a darker brown eye brow. "Here comes your sister."

"Huh?" Sarabi looked confused as she tilted her head before following Kamani's gaze to see her sister run over like her tail was on fire. "Janna? What's going on?"

Janna took a deep breath before she looked at her sister. "I just came back from seeing Rafiki...I'm pregnant."

Sarabi smiled before embracing the light beige lioness. "Congratulations sis."

Janna smiled and went to say something when Zazu flew over and landed with a bow. "Your highness. Lady Athalia is requesting your presence."

Sarabi nodded before looking at her sister. "Do you mind bringing the boys back with you and Tama?"

Janna head bump the dark beige and smiled. "Of course. Go on."

Sarabi laughed before running off towards priderock. When she climbed the rocky slope she was greeted by Mufasa who had a concern look in his amber eyes.

"Sarabi where's Simba and Sahasi?"

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled into Mufasa's red mane. "There are with Janna and Kamani."

Mufasa pulled away with a sneer. "Go report to your queen duties. I'll speak to you later."

Sarabi looked after Mufasa with a unbelievable expression. She shook the negative thoughts before entering the nursery den.

Athalia looked up with a bright smile before accepting the nuzzle the dark beige queen.

"How are you holding?"

Athalia laughed before looking at the tawny-gold bundle in between her creamy paws. "I want you to meet the newest member of the pride. Kamaria."

Sarabi smiled before looking at the little tawny-gold cub that was staring at her with yellow eyes. She forgot for the moment about the drama that has been brewing.

_**-TLKTLKTLKTLK-**_

Kondo stood at the border of the Pridelands and the Elephant Graveyard. He looked behind him, before taking a deep breath.

He slowly entered the foggy domain. He scrunched his black nose in disgust at the skeletons that were scattered around the graveyard. A pebble landed by his pale tan paws causing him to snarl.

"Show yourself!"

The tannish-brown lion's ears perked at the sound of laughter. Out of the fog was three hyenas, in front was a tannish male glaring at him with dark blue eyes.

"You got some nerve showing up here and demanding!"

Kondo growled. "I am here to speak with your alpha."

A smokey grey hyena with a black muzzle laughed before tapping the tannish hyena on the shoulder. "Kitty wants to talk to Shenzi."

The sound of crackling caused the males to look and see a pale grey hyena exit the fog. "What is it that you want, lion?"

Kondo wasn't expecting a female to be in charge but recovered from his shock quickly. "I understand that you want to be rid of the royal lions."

The tannish hyena looked at Shenzi before turning to the lion. "Why do you want to know?"

Kondo lifted his head and smiled. "I too want to get rid of them."

Shenzi looked at Kondo hard before glaring. "Do you have a plan?"

Kondo shook his head. "Not yet but I will."

Shenzi turned after nodding to the three other hyenas. "Until then, we'll talk. Now get out."

Kondo glared before turning to head back to the Pridelands. More determined to form a plan than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Megan Lyle; Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far. **

**Here's the fifth chapter of Innocence. **

A month has passed and things have been returning to slightly normal for most of the pride. Sarabi still was determined to find out why Uru called Sahasi, _Hayawani_. She had lost a lot of sleep during the past month, thinking on possibilities of why the former queen acted such a way. Plus whatever is going on, have put a rift between her and Mufasa.

They haven't had a decent conversation since the day Kamaria was born. The dark beige lioness sighed heavily before following two small cubsbat they ran out of the cave. It was a bit past dawn, the bright sun was over Mount Kilimanjaro, most of the pride was up and tending to their daily routines.

Mufasa was already gone leaving her in charge of the boys. With a yawn and a stretch the dark beige lioness stood and followed her sons. Just as she exited the cave she saw Sahasi run into Uru's leg.

The pale caramel lioness snarled. "_Hayawani_. You little monster."

Sahasi looked at his grandmother with wide confused green eyes.

Sarabi frowned before walking over with narrowed orange eyes. "Uru. Enough. You just called my son a monster."

Uru growled. "He's a spawn of Nasr! He'll bring nothing but ruin to our lives."

Sarabi gasped as she pulled the caramel-beige cub close to her. "How can you say that? He's your grandson! More importantly your prince!"

Uru growled at the younger lioness. "All you need to know is that you need to get rid of that abomination before he destroys any lives."

Sarabi watched as her mother-in-law stormed down the stoned slope. If she was confused before than what is she now? Abomination? Hayawani? Spawn? What has happened that makes her think so harshly of Sahasi and who's Nasr?

The caramel-beige cub nudge against his mother's leg causing the queen to look down at her youngest son.

"Mom, why does grandma hate me?"

Sarabi bend down and nuzzled her son. "She doesn't hate you." before Sahasi could ask something else Sarabi pushed him over to his brother. "Go play. Have fun."

Simba and Sahasi rubbed against their mother's leg before bonding off. Sarabi looked after them for a while longer before heading towards the hunting fields. Maybe a hunt would do her some good, to throw off some steam.

_**-The Watering Hole- **_

"Try and catch us slow poke!" a tawny-gold cub with a brownish tuff on her head that leads to a brownish stripe going down the back of her neck, playfully taunted.

A dull brown cub with messy dull brown fur on his head playfully growled as he gave chase. "You are going to eat those words, Kamaria!"

The group of cub squealed in playful fright before running off into different directions while shouting, 'Chumvi's it!' Simba and Sahasi had arrived just as Chumvi pounced on Kamaria only for the younger cub to come out on top.

"Hey! No fair, the sun was in my eyes!"

Kamaria rolled her greenish-blue eyes before stepping back before high pawing a tawny peach cub that sat next to her. "What do you think Nala?"

The tawny peach cub smiled at her tawny-gold friend before moving her bright green eyes to the the dull brown cub. "You males and your excuses."

Chumvi stood and glared at the younger cubs before he caught sight of the princes. He frowned when he saw the second prince apporch along with his brother. "What's the mess up doing here?"

A few cubs laughed while Nala frowned and swiped at the dull brown cub. "Hey! You don't have to be mean!"

Chiku walked over with a grin. "Why not? He's pathetic!"

Sahasi looked down with his ears pinned before running off. Nala flattened her ears as a small whimper left her muzzle.

Nala turned to Simba and glared at the golden prince. "Isn't that your brother? Why didn't you say anything?"

Simba looked away from the tawny peach cub. He had no idea what to say, Nala growled before running after the fleeting prince.

_**-TLKTLKTLKTLK-**_

Sarabi was low in the tall grasses, her orange eyes locked on a injured impala. She was tired and the impala gave less of a fight and a chase than the zebra or gazelle. She was hidden well in the grass, apporching slowly as to not step on anything. She was about to give chase when the farmilar voices of Uru and her friends' mothers, Eshe and Aniela reached her dark brown rimmed ears.

Sarabi glance at the injured stag before looking towards the tall golden grasses, sighing deeply she headed for the tall golden grasses. Sarabi poked her head through and seen Uru, Aniela and Eshe talking in a clearing under a large tree.

"Uru, you can't keep this up much longer." Eshe said looking at her friend.

Aniela nodded, agreeing with the tawny-yellow lioness. "This serect is taring Mufasa and Sarabi apart. You need to tell them."

Uru lowered her head as tears fell from her dark brown eyes. "I can't. It's too much to go through again. Ahadi left when he found out. No telling what Mufasa would do now if he found out."

Aniela and Eshe shared a look before sighing. Sarabi backed up, sighing as well. Uru wasn't going to tell what was wrong any time soon. She started to think about what she could do to get her mother-in-law to spill when a thought hit her.

Mufasa. They weren't on the same level at the moment but she knew how to change that and get him to help with this serect. With a pleased smile she ran off towards where Mufasa would normally be around this time of the day.

_**-Eastern Borders of the Pridelands- **_

Mufasa stood on a ledge that over looked his kingdom. He sighed, things were not going as well as he thought. He thought being married would be a joy and now he wasn't sure what to think. His mate and mother wasn't getting along and he really didn't know what to do.

"Mufasa..."

The golden lion shook his head before looking over his shoulder to see Sarabi with her head down. He turned to face her. "Sarabi...what are you doing here?"

Sarabi lifted her head before giving a seductive smile. "I understand we haven't been on the same terms. So I came to do what I was meant to do." the dark beige lioness walked closer and breathed in the king's ear. "To please you."

Mufasa gulped before giving a smile of his own. Maybe this is what he needed, the lionesses hunt to be rid of their stress and he had his mate and queen to rid him of his stress.

The golden pelted king nuzzled the side of Sarabi's neck before circling, eyeing her as she laid down. With a bite to the neck the mating process began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back dear readers. Thanks Megan Lyle for the review.**

**The song used is Innocence by Avril Lavigne and basically the theme song to the story. Now without further ado here's chapter six, enjoy. **

The sun had just started to set, Mufasa closed his amber eyes and sighed heavily. Sarabi was looking at the different colours dance across the sky when her left dark brown rimmed ear flickered. She turned her head to her left to see Mufasa looking at her.

The dark beige lioness folded her ears back. "Mufasa...what is it?"

Mufasa exhaled deeply. "Sarabi what are you doing? We haven't been seeing eye to eye the past month and all of sudden you want to mate. That's not like you."

Sarabi frowned before looking away. "I wouldn't have to scoop to that level if you did what I asked. Your mother-"

Mufasa stood and glared at the dark beige lioness. "My mother is the not the one we're talking about. It's you."

Sarabi gasped before she too stood and faced her mate with wide orange eyes. "Me? What have I done?"

Mufasa deepened his glare. "You have been terrorising my mother. Growling at her for no reason and avoiding her."

Sarabi couldn't believe what she was hearing. It hurt her so bad that tears started to fall. "Did she tell you this?" Mufasa was shocked by the tears and didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Sarabi frowned as her ears flattened against her head. "It's the other way around. She's been calling Sahasi a demon and a spawn. A spawn of a Nasr but you wouldn't care. Because it's not Simba."

Mufasa looking up at that and then growled. "How dare you? I love both of my sons equally."

Sarabi sighed heavily before turning to head back towards priderock. "Do you ready?" without waiting for a response the queen ran off not bothered to fight off the salty tears.

Mufasa watched his best friend, mate, cubs' mother and queen disappear over a hill before he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh.

_**-At Priderock- **_

It was night when Sarabi returned to priderock. When she got to the bottom of the slope she debated either to sleep in the main den or the side den that was until she heard small voices coming from the cave under priderock. She turned and headed towards the cave as the voices turned out to be her sons.

"Simba? Sahasi? What are you two doing out here?"

The princes jumped before they seen it was their mother. They ran and embraced her causing the queen to smile and nuzzle them before ushering them in the cave. She laid down with Simba in between her paws and Sahasi at her side.

Simba looked at up at his mother with bright orange eyes. "We couldn't sleep so we decided to wait for you."

Sarabi smiled lightly before looking at the stars above that was shinning brightly. "I think I can help with that. Your grandfather used to sing to me and your aunt when we couldn't sleep."

Simba and Sahasi looked at their mother with wondering eyes. Sarabi gave them each a small nuzzle before she started to sing as a soft breeze blew in the cave.

_'Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great'_

Simba and Sahasi yawned but tried their hardest to fight off sleep.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

This time when Simba and Sahasi yawned they couldn't fight off sleep. Sarabi smiled and nuzzled them smiling lovingly.

"Good night my sweet princes." Sarabi turned to look at the stars once again and smiled at the memories of her parents before finishing the song.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

With a yawn of her own Sarabi laid her head down and smiled as she saw a shooting star zoom across the dark sky before closing her eyes.

_**-TLKTLKTLKTLK-**_

The sun had started to rise over the horizon, a new day and new possibilities. Nala woke with a yawn and before she stood and headed for the cave entrance to only run into someone. They rolled a bit before the tawny peach cub found herself looking down a pair of bright green eyes.

Sahasi smiled at the younger female over him. "Well good morning to you too."

Nala blushed before stepping back. "Morning "Hasi."

Sahasi laughed but the good vibe died down when he saw his grandmother exit the cave. "We should go."

Nala picked up on the mood change. She turned to see Uru and her grandmother speaking before the pale caramel lioness snapped her dark brown eyes towards them, mainly Sahasi with a snarl.

Nala backup with her ears flat against her head. She seen her grandmother glare at the former queen but she didn't hear anything because Sahasi pulled her away.

Eshe turned her pale blue eyes towards her friend with a growl of her own. "This has gone on long enough! You need to tell Mufasa and Sarabi what happened with Nasr!"

Uru growled back but before she could say something Mufasa walked up with Sarabi following. Uru's dark brown eyes widened as she gulped.


End file.
